


Tangled Words in Twilight Worlds

by Elisara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, discussion of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisara/pseuds/Elisara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped together by a spell gone awry, Scott and Stiles realign the boundaries of friendship to regain their freedom, and in the process learn something about each other and themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Words in Twilight Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentum_ls (LadySilver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



"Scott," Stiles said, staring in dismay at the force field pulsing a steady, gentle blue all around them. "When I tell you to stop, that means stop. It doesn't mean keep running toward me."

"I heard you screaming!"

"I was screaming for you to stop, Scott."

"I didn't know you were screaming at me! I thought you were being attacked or something! I thought you were telling someone else to stop."

"Scott, we're the only ones here for miles. Who else would I have been yelling at, the deer?"

"You were sweating and struggling. I thought you were hurt!"

"I was trying to _focus_."

"It looked like it was hurting you."

Stiles blew out a breath and gave his best friend a long look. "I can hear the joke that's running through your head all the way over here, so don't even go there." At Scott's barely repressed grin, Stiles relented. "It's nice to know you're willing to run directly in to danger to help me, even if I didn't actually need your help this time."

Scott shrugged, but then nudged Stiles with a shoulder. "You're my best friend. What else would I do?"

"Next time maybe listen to me? That might be a good thing to do," Stiles said, nudging back. "Stiles knows best. Always listen to Stiles."

Scott snorted. "Okay, oh All-Knowing One. I'm listening. What do we do now?"

Stiles grimaced. "I'm actually not sure. I need to find out how your presence in the circle changed the spell before I can figure out how to break it."

"What exactly were you trying to do?"

"Protection totem," Stiles said, gesturing toward a small piece of wood sticking up from the ground just outside the glowing force field. The smooth figure was curled and twisted around itself, almost dancing in the blue light. "It's supposed to create a barrier between the caster and anything harmful. They're not really very helpful in a fight, but I wanted to use them to protect our houses. I'd really like to not have to explain a dead bird wrapped in black roses on my bed ever again."

Scott wrinkled his nose in agreement, then frowned. "Would it have actually worked, though? I mean, I thought you said that glas- um, gloss-"

"Glaistig."

"Yeah, that. I thought you said it was in love with you. Would that count as harmful?"

Stiles rubbed his forehead. "I said it was obsessed with me. Astonishingly enough, there's actually a pretty significant line between obsession and love."

Scott snorted. "I know that."

"Do you?" Stiles teased. "Because you and Allison have really been toeing that line, my friend."

"Shut up," Scott grumped, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he shoved Stiles sideways. "I'm not obsessed."

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, buddy. Maybe some day it will actually be true."

"ANYway," Scott said loudly, directing the conversation back onto the proper track, "So you were creating a protection totem."

"Yes, and you ran into the circle, even after I told you to stop," Stiles said, giving his friend another hard look. "The minute you crossed the circle, you triggered the spell and the barrier went up."

"Okay, well, can't you just cancel the spell?"

Stiles shook his head. "To take it down, I need to be able to pull up the totem, and it's outside the barrier. The totem is only supposed to keep things out, not keep things in and I should be able to pass out of the circle without any problem, but you saw how well that worked when I tried. If I can't get to the totem, I can't end the spell."

"What about calling Dr. Deaton, or Lydia? Could they pull it up?"

Stiles thought about it for a minute, then nodded, looking a little more optimistic. "Maybe. Usually it would need to be the caster, but since neither of them actually mean us any harm, one of them might be able to do it." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, then his face fell. "No signal."

Scott frowned and scrambled for his own phone before sighing heavily. "Yeah, me either." He dropped back onto the ground, staring up at the leafy canopy overhead. "This is bad, isn't it." His tone suggested it was more a statement of fact than a question. 

"Probably," Stiles agreed, then he grinned. "Hey, it's not the end of the world. Eventually, someone will come looking for us."

"My mom's on night shift tonight. She won't even realize I'm gone until she gets home tomorrow morning, and even then she might not realize something's wrong, with as much time as I've been spending at your house lately. It could take a couple days before she really starts to wonder where I am. What about your dad?"

Stiles shook his head. "He left this morning for that symposium in Redding. He won't be back until Monday. Allison?"

"Her dad took her to L.A. for an archery competition. They'll be gone all weekend. Wait, Isaac! Isaac always comes over for dinner on Fridays. When he realizes we're both not home and not answering our phones, he'll come looking for us."

Stiles was shaking his head before Scott was even half way through the last sentence. "Did you forget? Peter took Isaac to Sacramento for his Emancipated Minor hearing."

Scott stared at Stiles for a minute, then covered his face with his hands. "We are so screwed."

Three hours and numerous attempts to cross the barrier later found the two friends huddled together on the ground, staring mournfully at the wooden totem sitting oh-so-innocently a couple feet away. 

"Well," Stiles finally said, "on the bright side, at least I know when I cast the spell on our houses, it's not going to fade very quickly." 

A pair of squirrels danced across the clearing, avoiding the glowing ring. A few minutes later a rabbit dashed through the undergrowth near the tree line. 

"I'm hungry," Scott complained when his stomach rumbled loudly.

Stiles gazed at his best friend. "It disturbs me that you look at innocent woodland creatures and then decide to tell me you're hungry."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm thinking about hamburgers, not raw Thumper."

"You have no idea how much better that makes me feel," Stiles said, then blew out a breath when his own stomach growled. "And now I'm hungry, too. Okay, Stiles, pull it together. There has to be some way to break this spell without actually pulling up the totem. I know I've seen something like that before, I just can't remember it."

"I miss Allison," Scott said with a sigh. "I'm hungry and I miss Allison."

"You know, I'm not sure Allison would appreciate you putting those two topics in the same sentence."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Oh, geez, Stiles. It's not like I think about eating her." The irritated look on Scott's face quickly melted into something entirely different and he wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully. "Well, I mean, not in the bad way."

"Oh my _god_ , please don't talk to me about sex with Allison." Stiles covered his ears with his hands. "It's bad enough that I'm the lone virgin in our group. I really don't want to have to listen to your sexcapades on top of my enormous mountain of envy."

Scott pasted a blatantly false expression of innocence on his face. "But Stiles! Think about all the things I could teach you. You'd be the best prepared virgin in all of Beacon Hills."

Stiles glared at his best friend. "Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear about anyone having sex when I'm..." His voice trailed off as his eyes went wide. "That's it."

"Stiles?" Scott's voice was concerned. "What's it? What's wrong?"

"The spell," Stiles said, grabbing Scott's forearm. "That's how we break the spell."

"By having sex?" The expression on Scott's face fluctuated between intrigued and worried.

"No, not sex. Well, not exactly. I remember now, one of the books Dr. Deaton gave me said something about body humors increasing or decreasing the power of a spell, depending on when they're used, and that most spells could be broken by using three humors at once."

"Humors?"

"Body fluids," Stiles explained. "Blood, tears, semen, vaginal secretions, things like that."

"Hmm," Scott nodded. "Well, the blood will be pretty easy to get."

"Yeah," Stiles shifted over closer to the barrier. "Let's do that part first." He held out his arm. "Use your claw and give me a scratch. It needs to be deep enough to bleed, but try not to slice my entire arm off."

Scott snorted. "I do have a little more control than that, you know." He frowned slightly. "I don't like hurting you, though."

"It's no big deal. I've had much worse. Go ahead." Stiles winced as Scott's claw sliced cleanly through the back of his forearm. The blood welled up quickly, but not fast enough to be worrisome. He let the blood drip into the cup of his hand, and then held it out as Scott repeated the action on his own forearm. 

When Stiles judged enough of the blood had combined in his hand, he reached out and slid his palm over the blue barrier. The force field pulsed with energy and seemed to instantly absorb the bright red streak on its surface before returning to its previous state. 

"It's working," Stiles said with a smile.

"How do you know?" 

"I can feel the intensity of the spell, and when it absorbed our blood, the barrier weakened."

"Are you sure?" Scott looked at the force field intensely. "It doesn't look any different to me."

"Trust me," Stiles assured him. "It's fading."

"Which one next, then?" Scott asked. "The semen or the tears?"

"The semen will probably be easier," Stiles said, keeping his eyes on the barrier.

"Really? I would have thought the tears would be easier."

Stiles shook his head, finally turning to meet Scott's eyes. "It's not like you can just make your eyes water and use that. It has to be tears formed from true emotional pain. It's the emotion that gives the fluid its power."

"Oh." Scott thought about that for a minute, then nodded. "Okay, so how are we going to do this, then. Just unzip and go at it?" 

"Umm, yeah," Stiles fought to suppress his blush. "I guess so. You need to think about someone you love while you're doing it, so think really hard about Allison."

"Who are you going to think about?" Scott asked as he unzipped his jeans and shoved them down past his thighs. "Lydia?"

The color on Stiles' cheeks grew deeper as he fumbled with his pants. "Yeah, I guess."

Scott's eyebrows flew up as he heard the tell-tale blip in Stiles' heartbeat. "So, not Lydia."

Stiles shrugged, looking vaguely miserable. "No, not Lydia. I mean, I still care about her, a lot, but ever since that night..." He raised his head to look out at the surrounding forest. "You know, when Jackson became a werewolf, since then I've just known that it's never going to happen for me. Not with Lydia, anyway."

Scott reached out and turned Stiles face back to his own. "Hey, you know it is going to happen for you some day." When Stiles shrugged and tried to look away again, Scott's grip grew a little more firm. "I'm serious, Stiles. Some day someone is going to look at you and see what I see - this amazing guy who is loyal and funny and gorgeous, and they're going to fall so head over heels in love with you that they'll barely be able to think."

Stiles blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Thanks man."

"So," Scott said with a grin, "Do we have to think about some epic love when we do this? I mean, I love you and you love me. Wouldn't that work just as well as thinking about Allison?"

Stiles' eyes went wide. "I don't think that's quite -"

"Aww, come on man," Scott interrupted. "It's still love. It's still a pretty powerful feeling, right? I mean, I would die for you, and I know you'd die for me, since you've almost done it a couple of times." The look on Scott's face proved that it wasn't a happy memory. "That's a pretty powerful love, right?"

Stiles thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay, then, come here." Scott scooted closer, until his knees were bracketing Stiles' thighs. "Let's do it this way. You do me, and I'll do you and we can think about how important we are to each other, and that should work, right?"

Stiles' entire face went a deep crimson and he coughed into his hand before finally nodding as he slowly pushed his jeans and boxers out of the way. "Yeah, ummm, that should work." He looked down at the ground, then back up. "You sure you want to do it that way?"

Scott smiled. "Absolutely." Locking his eyes with Stiles', he reached out and wrapped his hand around Stiles' hardening length. He felt a shudder of wild heat shoot through his veins when Stiles gasped. 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and mimicked Scott's actions, running his thumb over the leaking tip of Scott's cock before setting a steady pace, occasionally adding a twist of his wrist and shivering in desire when Scott growled in response. 

Fourteen years they'd known each other. Fourteen years of being best friends and more. Stiles let himself sink into his love for Scott, and for the first time allowed himself to embrace the longing he had always refused to acknowledge. 

Scott matched every one of Stiles' strokes with one of his own, and he could tell that the experience wasn't going to last very long for either of them. He knew his eyes had begun to glow and was delighted to see that Stiles' own eyes had melted into a molten gold as well. 

Stiles' breaths had started to come in short pants and his hips were jerking in aborted thrusts as Scott's grip tightened. "Oh, god, Scott. There. Right there. Yeah, that's - oh god, that, it -" Words fell away as a deep groan was dragged from Stiles' throat and he came in hard pulses over Scott's hand.

As Scott watched his best friend fall apart, a voice in the deepest part of his heart whispered, _Mine!_ He felt his canines lengthen as he thrust up harder into the tunnel of Stiles' hand and within seconds had followed his friend over the edge. 

Stiles struggled to slow his breathing then finally raised his head, only to see Scott staring at him with a curiously intense look in his eyes. "What?"

Scott blinked, and then his gaze softened. "I was just thinking that I'm glad I was the first person to see you like that. It's like now I have a little piece of you that belongs just to me and no one else."

Stiles' eyebrows flew up. "Oookay. I...I can't decide if I should be flattered or unnerved." The blush on his cheeks and the tiny grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, though, told Scott precisely which of those two choices was winning. 

Stiles took Scott's hand, mingling the fluids together. "I mean, seriously," he said, as he turned to the force field, "What would Allison think if she knew you were getting all possessive over someone other than her?" With his face turned away, he completely missed the mysterious smile that flew quickly across Scott's face and just as quickly disappeared.

The barrier absorbed the second fluid as quickly as it had absorbed the first, and Stiles used his shirt to dry the rest of his hand. "Well, that's two down."

"Did it work again?" Scott asked, drying his own hand and tucking himself back into his pants.

Stiles nodded, straightening his clothes. "Yep, it's definitely weaker."

"So the tears are all that's left?" 

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "But that's going to be the hardest one."

Scott moved closer until he and Stiles were sitting side by side, pressed together from shoulder to hip. "So, we should think of something sad, I guess. Like how I'd feel if something happened to you or my mom or Allison."

Stiles nodded, but he didn't say anything for a long time. 

Scott was trying, but every time he started thinking about Allison or Stiles getting hurt or killed, instead of feeling tears, he just felt rage, felt the wolf inside him going frantic and furious. The third time he had to stop to breathe and force his claws to retract, he started wondering if he was actually going to be able to do this.

Before he could voice his concern, Stiles began speaking.

"I miss my mom."

Scott opened his mouth, then closed it again without saying a word. He nodded in encouragement, even though Stiles was staring out into the forest again and couldn't see the movement.

"Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different for all of us if she hadn't died. Would it have been easier to tell her the truth? Or would I still have spent all my time lying to protect her like I did to protect my dad? Even now that he knows about the werewolves, there's still so many things I have to keep from him and I hate it because I know it hurts him.

"When he looks at me, sometimes I can tell he's thinking about my mom, and I don't know whether that makes it better or worse, you know? Sometimes I think it hurts him to look at me, and I don't know how to fix that. I don't know how to make it better. I feel like I fail him so often, that I'm not the son I should be, and sometimes I feel like it's hard for him to even just be around me because I remind him that my mom is never coming back."

Stiles sniffed and clenched his hands together in his lap. "And I know how that feels, because sometimes it's so hard for me to be around your mom. I love her, Scott. I love her so much, but she's not _mine_. And there have been times when I've hated you both because you have each other and I'll never, ever be able to hug my mom again or see her smile or hear her laugh. I'll never know what she would have thought of all this, or how she would have tried to help.

"I'll never be able to share all these things I'm learning with her, about magic and werewolves and even about myself. I'll never be able to hear her advice when things start going crazy. She won't see me graduate or fall in love or have a family. I'll never know -" His voice cracked, and he choked back a sob as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'll never know if she would have been proud of me."

"Stiles."

Stiles dragged his eyes away from the forest and turned to face his friend. Another well of emotion swelled up in his chest as he realized that the tears on his face were being matched by the ones on Scott's. 

With a shaking hand, he reached out and drew a finger through the moisture coating Scott's cheek before bringing it back to his own and mingling their tears. Then with fixed determination, he dragged his finger down the barrier.

The blue light intensified rapidly, growing stronger and stronger until it exploded in a flash of white. When his eyes recovered, Scott could see that the barrier was gone. The spell was broken.

He turned to see Stiles pushing himself to his feet while drying his cheeks on his sleeve. 

"Well, it worked," Stiles said quietly, tugging the totem out of the ground. "Let's get out of here."

Scott jumped to his feet and pulled Stiles into his arms, hugging him tightly. "She would have been proud of you," he whispered. "I know she would have."

Stiles trembled and muffled another small sob in Scott's neck, returning the hug with all of his strength. Finally he pulled back and gave a watery smile. "Still feel like hamburgers?"

Scott smiled back. "Definitely."

"Good," Stiles said, taking off in the direction of the clearing where he'd left his Jeep. "Since you messed up the spell, it's your treat."

"Hey!" Scott complained. "I was trying to rescue you!"

"And now you can rescue my stomach from starvation."

"Aww, man, come on!"

As the two trotted back toward civilization, a ghost of a laugh whispered on the wind.


End file.
